Propuesta interrumpida
by Madame Morgan
Summary: —¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —prorrumpió. Y es que si no lo hacía en ese momento, jamás volvería a presentarse la oportunidad. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Ari.-


**Disclαimer.** Personajes e historia original pertenecen a la gran Rumiko *reverencia*. La escena es mía :3  
**Notα.** Este pequeño oneshot está dedicado a Ariadne, por su cumpleaños (el 12/03) :3 ¡Te amo! (:

* * *

Propuestα interrumpidα

**.**

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —prorrumpió.

Sentía las mejillas prendérseles fuego y el corazón estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho, caerse de la mesa, y salir corriendo por la puerta. Luego se subiría a un caballo y se marcharía lejos de allí sin despedirse.

Lo había pensado largo rato; largo, largo, _largo_ rato. Y, al final, había caído en la conclusión de que, si no era ella, nadie sacaría el tema a colación, muy a pesar de que _estaban en algo. _Así que, si tenía que ponerse los pantalones y decirlo, lo haría. Pero llegado el momento, incluso cuando ya estaban por fin solos, con facilidad se le habían atragantado las palabras en la garganta. Nunca había pensado que pedir matrimonio fuera tan difícil.

Aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, con InuYasha _todo_ era difícil.

Pero bueno, ¿de qué otro modo podría ponerle un nombre a la pseudo relación que llevaban? Una buena forma era que el hanyô finalmente acepte estar con ella luego de lo de Naraku. Si es que en verdad _estaban en algo_ o era solo su jodida imaginación.

Oh… se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de no haber pensado eso antes…

Si decía que _no_ sería lo más patético vivido en su vida. Y había pasado situaciones patéticas.

Oh, Kami-sama, ser hombre era tan feo. Eso de pedir matrimonio…

InuYasha movió una de sus orejas de perro, intentando captar todos los sonidos, y sus mejillas se le colorearon levemente. ¿Kagome se había vuelto loca? ¿Por qué estaba preguntándole eso? ¿Era actuación?

—¿Qué? —balbuceó.

Capaz ya estaba delirando. Hacía rato se había perdido en los movimientos de la boca de Kagome, charlando como había estado la última hora sobre la escuela, sobre Naraku, sobre Matemáticas, los fragmentos de Shikon, una pequeña mención a sus amigas (que estaban locas por su novio rebelde), y luego de vuelta a la relación de Sango y Miroku. Las interrupciones por parte de InuYasha habían sido pocas, breves maldiciones, pedir ir a comer ramen, y algunos "Feh". Kagome no había hecho caso a ninguna de ellas. Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando lo que decía, escuchando lo que quería escuchar… O su mente quería escuchar… Bueno, váyase a saber quién quería escucharlo.

Se quedó mirando largo rato los orbes chocolate de Kagome, quien ya para los eternos segundos que habían pasado, le estaban entrando ganas de meter la cabeza bajo tierra.

Había sido una extraña tarde. Muy extraña. Kagome lo había llevado casi a rastras a un café, metiéndole la gorra hasta por la boca, en intento de tapar sus pobres y sensibles orejas. InuYasha sospechaba que se estaba escapando de sus amigas humanas, el trío de chicas más insoportable que había conocido (y eso que InuYasha conocía personas insoportables, como Jaken, o Jakotsu).

Y ahora sin más le soltaba eso.

El rojo de las mejillas de Kagome alcanzaba límites insospechados, y la cara de "¡¿Qué?!" de InuYasha junto con su quijada caída, no mejoraba mucho las cosas.

—Lo siento —respondió ella, bajando la cabeza, cerrando por un momento los ojos—, no debí preguntar eso, olvídalo, no sé qué estab-...

—Sí quiero.

—¡Lo sabía! —estalló, llevándose las manos a la cara.

InuYasha movió las orejas, sonrojado, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Había hecho mal? Nunca antes le habían pedido matrimonio, y tampoco es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa (y que, si era por él, la iniciativa nunca llegaba). Un jodido retardado.

—Disculpa —murmuró Kagome, sacando las manos del rostro, aún sonrojado. Lo miró con expresión confundida, con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos—. ¿Qué?

InuYasha sintió como si tragara una piedra, pasando apretada por su esófago hasta caer pesadamente en su estómago. ¿Las manos le temblaban? No estaba seguro, pero sí le sudaban. Nunca le habían sudado las manos.

—Que… sí.

Su voz no sonó tan firme como hubiera deseado, creía que eran culpa de los nervios. A Kagome le brillaban los ojos. ¿Estaba por llorar?

—Me casaré… contigo —intentó reafirmar, ahora con voz más segura.

No es que estuviera inseguro de eso. Él ya sabía que se casarían, pero luego del tema de Naraku (ese bastardo siempre estorbaba las cosas). Además tenía pensaba algo distinto para pedirle matrimonio, y no involucraba que ella se le adelantara.

Kagome parpadeó ante el rostro de InuYasha, que intentaba mantener la compostura. No podía creérselo. ¿Acaso…? ¡Vaya! ¡Eso había salido muy bien!

Capaz ilusionaba…

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —gritó Eri, saltando de la mesa que estaba detrás de InuYasha. Ayumi tenía una mirada soñadora en el rostro y Yuka los miraba de manera pervertida.

—Qué rayos... —murmuró InuYasha, tirándose para atrás, ahora con una nueva tonalidad bordó.

Kagome sintió unas repentinas ganas de tirarse el café caliente en la cara y quemarse los ojos. Pero decidió que no serviría de nada.

Sus amigas vestían "trajes de detective", _realmente_ camufladas con largas gabardinas negras (que vaya a saber una de dónde sacaron), sombreros de detective, y Ayumi llevaba un bigote falso. Yuka tenía un periódico tamaño gigante en manos, así que Kagome supuso que las tres se estaban escondiendo detrás de esas hojas en la mesa contigua, para escuchar todo lo que decían.

De repente, mezclado con la vergüenza, estaba aquel temor de que se enteraran de toda su vida quinientos años en el pasado. Vamos, sería un problemón tener que explicar que no estaba enferma, si no que pasaba sus días en otra época, conviviendo con hombres, entre guerras, que tenía poderes… y que se enfrentaba a un tipo sensual con _tentáculos_… era demasiado traumante para cualquiera.

—Kagome —comenzó Yuka, acercándose con rostro serio. De repente, las tres amigas habían rodeado a la pareja—, deberías decirle a la pobre Sango que espose al idiota de Miroku a su muñeca, y lo golpee hasta hacerlo sangrar cada vez que le proponga tener un hijo a otra.

—Eso, Kagome —murmuró Ayumi, también seria—, no puede ser que sea así.

—Y ese Naraku parece un bastardo —agregó Eri, acercándose a Yuka, golpeando un puño en la otra mano—, mándenle una maldición de mi parte.

—Y de la mía —secundó Ayumi.

Kagome pasaba la mirada de una a otra sin entender media palabra. InuYasha pensaba en cómo escapar de la situación. Podría romper el local con un Viento Cortante, tomar a Kagome en brazos y salir corriendo. Pero llamaría un poco la atención.

—¡No puedo creer que te cases, Kagome! —exclamó Yuka de pronto, juntando las manos. Ayumi y Eri se acercaron a ella y suspiraron, emocionadas. Las tres tenían muchas ganas de abrazar a su amiga, pero se contuvieron—. Ya tendré que ponerme a averiguar respecto al vestido.

—Y los invitados.

—¡Y las comidas!

—Puedo encargarme de conseguir un local…

—¡Oh, yo de las comidas!

—Yo avisaré a la señora Higurashi, ¡se emocionará tantísimo! —exclamó Ayumi por fin, cuando las tres dejaron de debatir. Se miraron entre ellas y soltaron un grito finito al unísono. InuYasha las miró con el ceño fruncido y Kagome estaba de la tonalidad del aori del hanyô.

—¡Felicidades, Kagome! —exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Luego, Ayumi tomó la mano de Eri, que tomó la mano de Yuka, y las tres salieron de allí corriendo.

Kagome parpadeó. InuYasha casi podía observar la estela de polvo que habían dejado esas tres.

La chica intercambió una mirada con el hanyô, que aún observaba alrededor confundido.

—¿Y cómo es que no supiste que nos habían seguido? —gruñó, arrugando la nariz.

—Feh —soltó él, mirando sonrojado hacia afuera—, tu aroma no me deja estar atento a todo.

Kagome lo tomó como un halago.

Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos. El café de Kagome estaba frío, y juraba que InuYasha tenía hambre. Así que la solución salió fácil.

—¿Te gustaría ir a WcDonalds?

—¿Puedo tener ramen?

—Compraremos en el camino.

Kagome le sonrió y él sonrió en respuesta. Vaya que las cosas estaban bien. Y la relación de ellos ya era cosa seria. Era su _prometido_. Ouh… y ni siquiera le había mostrado un anillo.

Bueno, que aunque sea había aceptado. Debía enfrentarse a algo serio cuando llegaran a su casa y su madre saliera corriendo a felicitarlos, y su abuelo pidiendo nietos, y… todos estaban locos.

¡Oh! ¿Qué dirían Sango y Miroku? ¿Y Shippô? ¿Y la anciana Kaede? ¡Santo cielo!

¡Y Sesshômaru! Sería su cuñada. Uf… que miedo.

Oh… ¡tendría doble celebración!

—_Tiene_ que haber ramen en la boda —sentenció InuYasha, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

De repente había observado los brillantes ojos de su… ¿novia?... observar el vacío con expresión soñadora, y lo había alarmado un tanto. Pero estaba bien, después de todo. ¡Habría dos fiestas! Dos fiestas ¡con ramen!

—Lo sé.

El hanyô tomó de la mano de la chica, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y la guió afuera, apenas permitiéndole a ella dejar la propina sobre la mesa.

Kagome tenía la ligera sospecha que sería una celebración muy rara. ¡Y no se quería imaginar la luna de miel!

Esperen. Dos celebraciones… ¡dos lunas de miel!

Se sonrojó mientras era arrastrada afuera por un impaciente InuYasha.

Bueno… esperaba que la lucha con Naraku terminara pronto. Muy pronto.

**—Fin.**


End file.
